The Wedding
by akanesuzuki
Summary: anoher ONESHOT. Wedding day, a day to be happy. But why is Amu so tense? Is this really what she wanted to do? And where was Ikuto? And the big question is, who will Amu marry in the first place? Ikuto? or His brother. read to find out. :


another oneshot. it's kinda short but kindly read it. i can say that it's not that bad _*laughs*_. I don't know but i'm just in the mood to write this one. This happens to be my dream last night. It has a plot so I just found myself typing it. And presto! Another ONESHOT. HAHA. I'm gonna post next time my second LONG story. HAHA. .REVIEW.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any characters in this story and that includes IKUTO_ *sobs*_. But I own the story/plot of this fanfic and the OC, **IRUTO**. HAHA.

* * *

**THE WEDDING**

**by: AKANE SUZUKI**

**(oneshot)**

**

* * *

  
**

I proposed to him and i didn't expect that it would be the most humiliating day of my life. He laughed at me! But I won't let him have the satisfaction of hurting me. I won't let him see me crying. It's the last thing i would actually do right now, cry! And so i indulged him by laughing also. Just like that, we ended up as the best of friends forever. For how long? I don't know.

Next thing i knew, i'm already engaged to another man. And i'm going to marry this man, today!

Today.. God! My wedding day! Everything's so perfect. So right. So elegant. So unbelievably great! And yet, so dull?

I've got no idea why am i feeling like a fool. I know everything's just right and falling perfectly into place, yet this feeling's telling me otherwise. Everyone's now staring at me.. oh, the bride.

I could almost hear the murmurs of simple admiration and appreciation of how pretty i look right this epoch. The wedding march started to fill the air. But then, why am i hearing a sad song played over and over my head?

Dizzily going with the flow, i heard somebody had just announced something like "Here comes the bride!" and everyone applauded as i walked down the aisle. I searched from the sea of faces.

Ikuto wasn't anywhere at sight. Where could he possibly go? This is my wedding day for goodness' sake! I thought we were the best of friends. I thought he would never ever let me down. I thought he would want us to spend our lives together. I thought he cherish me as much as i thought it to be. I thought he would do everything i ask, everything as i please. I thought he feels the same way i feel. I thought, yeah!

During the special occasions of my life, he never missed a thing. How could he take leaving me this way? We grew up together. We were the best buds for almost time immemorial. We had known each other the way no other people had ever known us before. And yet, could i still add that that was what i thought?

Walking down the aisle was as if the longest walk i had in my entire life before.

On my peripheral vision, i saw a man waiting at the altar. I turned my eyes to him and looked straightly to his eyes. The man was Iruto, Ikuto's brother. The man i am marrying today. He had been courting me since we were still studying the meaning of Accounting, Bookkeeping and the likes. He had waited for so long and so when Ikuto rejected my silly proposal, Iruto snatched my heart by asking me to marry him instead.

Well, that was what i thought, he already had my heart. But i should have known better. Things weren't as easy as we thought it to be. Now, i've come to realize that this is not what i want. I don't intend to make both of our lives miserable.

But, isn't this too late to realize now? I don't want to commit another mistake that i would only regret for the rest of my life.

Through the veil that almost covering my face, I tried not to break our eye-to-eye contact.

I don't know if it was my paranoid instinct or my uncanny powers of observation, but it was as if i saw a glint of sadness behind his eyes. And yet he was smiling? Oh God, it was the saddest smile i had ever seen.

I'm almost half-way there when the door just beneath the altar had opened before our very eyes. Somebody had just announced, "And here comes the groom!"

What the hell is going on?

Ikuto was there in flesh and blood! The man i was thinking about just a few seconds way back.

It was as if Jurassic years had passed before i finally got near the altar. Iruto reached out to grasp my hand and brought me in front, to Ikuto. Totally confused, i didn't let go of his hand, not just yet! He smiled again and slowly took off my hand before he said "Wish you all the best, Amu."

I turned to Ikuto, my face full of confusion and what's this? Am i tensed or what?

ikuto.. His face was beaming yet devoid of any emotion but confusion as well. Yet the wedding still pursued the way it should be.

"Are you sure you want to marry me now?"

That was an uncalled-for remark i had to say this very moment, but hey! I'm still not myself today!

He just smiled, two cute dimples were visible on his face, "Try me?" he just winked.

Yeah.. We'll try. Who knows? This time, things might have work out. And yes, this very impossible man loves me too all along..Why would he go through that absurd idea in the first place if he doesn't anyway? We're both cunningly ridiculous really. Yet we had just proved, we're simply meant to be, aren't we?

**-End-**

**

* * *

**_*gasp* _OMG ! i'm sorry if it's kinda short and all. It's just that, i don't know what to write anymore. HAHA.

by the way, IRUTO [ my character ] is IKUTO's brother. IRUTO was Amu's supposed to be Husband but yeah, you'd read it already. just want to make it clear. HAHA.

oh and here's my thank you portion again. _*giggles*_.

-thanks for the following people who reviewed on my FIRST LONG STORY, **IT'S YOU ALL ALONG**, i really appreciate it. thanks Guys!

_usuilove21  
WolfLoverLisa  
xxROCKxx67_

-thanks to, _.-x-Amu.x-X-x., _for adding my oneshots, I COULD NOT ASK FOR MORE and THE LETTER in your favorite story list. hope you'd like this one too. _*smiles*_.

-and lastly, thanks to,_usuilove21, _for adding me in your favorite author list. this one is for you. hope you'd like this.

-to those who reviewed, who added my stories in you list, guys, this one is for **ALL** of you.

oh, kindly HIT the Green button below and leave some comments. HAHA. thanks.

**-akanesuzuki**


End file.
